In The Firing Line
by Milli2011
Summary: What would of happened in Series 33 Ep 21 if Ruby had of taken the bullet for Iain? Rated T for violence & character death
1. Then A Hero Comes Along

It was one moment in time

One moment where Iain was faced with a gunman yet it was another who took the hit

Ruby

Selflessly, as he was staring down the barrel of a loaded gun, she was the one who pushed him out of harm's way, taking the full force as Mark pulled the trigger. She stood for a second before wavering on her feet, stumbling backwards into a wall. She could no longer stand & slid down until she was sitting on the floor

"No, Ruby, no" Iain pleaded as he collapsed to his knees in front of his colleague, not caring if Mark had the gun pointed at him

All colour had drained from her cheeks as a growing patch of scarlet red developed on her chest. He placed his hands on the wound, putting pressure on it to stop her from bleeding out

"What have I done…?"

Iain could hear Mark sobbing behind him, but his concentration was fixed on Ruby who was deteriorating rapidly

"Ruby, stay awake, stay with me" Iain implored as Ruby's eyes fluttered shut, her breath becoming raspy & uneven

With a free hand, Iain grabbed his radio & pressed the emergency button

"Control to three zero seven. You pressed your emergency button. Is everything okay?"

"Control, emergency situation. Paramedic with a gunshot wound. Back-up required immediately" Iain said into his radio

"Iain…" Ruby's voice was barely above a whisper, "… If I don't make it-"

He held her gaze for a moment, her blue eyes were filled with fear & he had never seen her so vulnerable before. She had always been so strong, the grounding force to his impulsive nature. Seeing like this scared him but he had to be the strong one, for her

Iain shook his head defiantly, "-No you're not doing that! You're not saying goodbye. Back-up is on its way, just stay with me"


	2. How To Save A Life

It was one moment in time

One moment where Iain's life was turned completely upside-down. He had become disorientated as he sat in the back of the ambulance next to Ruby. He was still processing information in his head, going over what happened & questioning 'what if' scenarios

None of that mattered

Iain wasn't the affectionate type, neither was Ruby, but he cared for her like a younger sister. He took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze

"I'm sorry Ruby. I should have protected you" Iain whispered

She was unconscious & he wasn't sure if she could hear him, & if she did whether she would remember or understand. Iain kept hold of Ruby's hand the whole way to the hospital, watching her carefully. The ambulance pulled up & Iain was relieved to find Connie, Robyn & Dylan waiting for them. They lifted the trolley out & rushed Ruby through to Resus

"This is Ruby Spark, 28 years old… Approximately thirty minutes ago she was shot short range by a pistol… Chest wound… No exit wound… Sats at 91, BP 101/74, pulse at 111, GCS remains at 8… Given 10 of morphine & 100% oxygen… She has no allergies" Iain listed shakily

"On my count- one, two, three, lift" Dylan instructed & the team easily transferred Ruby from the trolley to the bed

"Come on Iain, let the team do their job, Ruby's in good hands" Jan said, gently pulling Iain away

It was one moment in time

As Iain let go of Ruby's hand, the monitor went off indicating Ruby's heart had suddenly stopped. Dylan & Connie rushed to save her but after twenty minutes there was nothing more they could do

"Time of death 14:32" Connie announced, looking up at the clock on the wall

Robyn turned off the heart monitor & the room fell into silence. Iain walked forwards towards the trolley. Ruby was lifeless yet it was almost like she was sleeping. He took her hand in his again. She was cold. He had to come to the realisation that she was gone & there was nothing he could do to save her


	3. Starts With Goodbye

It was one moment in time

One moment where Iain stood at the front of the church looking out on the faces of his colleagues & Ruby's family. He had done this for Sam's funeral too & attended Jeff's. He was getting sick of the number of paramedics they had lost over the last number of months. He was angry, yet held his composure for this was not the time nor the place

"Ruby was a brilliant paramedic. She had the skills & knowledge that any paramedic would need & I was a bit jealous that her memory was bordering on the photographic. Her attention for detail was the best I've ever seen in my time working in Holby. But Ruby wasn't just a brilliant paramedic, she was a brilliant friend too & I speak for everyone who worked with her when I say that she will be sorely missed"

Iain gave a nod & the paramedics stood, holding up their radios

"Control to Paramedic Spark… Control to Paramedic Spark… Last call for Paramedic Spark… Paramedic Spark not responding… Paramedic Ruby Madeleine Kate Spark, Paramedic with Holby City Ambulance Service from 2018 to 2019… A valued colleague who touched the lives of all who knew her… We thank you for your service… Paramedic Ruby Spark, you are now off duty"


End file.
